El shinigami y la oniwabanshu
by BlancaGamyi
Summary: Mina Shinomori, es la hija de Aoshi y Misao. Conoce a renji de una manera inesperada, se hacen amigos, pero Mina ve en Renji una persona en la que pude confiar, y se da cuenta de que gusta de él, ahí nace el romance entre estos dos chicos. Lamentablemente no todo es muy fácil, hay un amigo de la infancia que no permitirá esto y un padre totalmente celoso. n n


-Este es un Crossover, entre Bleach y Rurouni kenshin, la chica Mina Shinomori, es la hija entre Aoshi y Misao, esta historia no tiene nada de super poderes ni nada parecido, es sólo una historia de romance entre mi querido Abarai Renji, y este personaje que inventé-

Capítulo 1

Las calles están solitarias, solo se escucha el gruñido del estómago de un chico de cabello rojo, atado con una cola de caballo y de cabellos alborotados.

¡Esos putos de Ichigo y Rukia, se fueron a Hawai, a pasar su aniversario y no me dejaron nada de comer!

Se escucha un ruido a lo lejos

¿Eso fue mi estómago?-se pregunta el chico sin darse cuenta de que algo se acerca-

Una chica con aspecto muy masculino de pelo teñido de color amarillo, y con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados, pasa rápidamente por la calle en su patineta, esta vestida con una polerón grande, y un pantalón corto lleva protección, en las rodilla y codos, grita, fuerte.

¡Abran pasoooo!, pero con lo adormilado que está Renji por no comer por dos días, no escucha y es golpeado por Mina, en la cabeza cuando salta para esquivar al chico.

Me lo pitié…- dice la joven con cara asustada al ver que el joven no reacciona por el golpe-

Luego de un tiempo de inconsciencia, Renji despierta.

¿Estas, bien? –pregunta la chica algo asustada, observándolo detenidamente desde arriba-

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el chico de cabellos rojos, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido y tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante su desorientación-

Mina ¿Y tú?-dice con una sonrisa-

Renji ¿Viste quién me golpeó?- lo dice aún en el piso y acariciándose el cabeza-

Sí. Fui yo- Nuevamente responde con una sonrisa, muy contenta casi orgullosa de haber golpeado a un chico tan alto y al parecer fuerte-

Me debes una- dice Renji con los ojos aún adormilados por el golpe y lo hambriento que se encontraba-

No, te debo dos, porque mientras estabas inconsciente, abusé de ti- lo dice con poca expresión en su rostro, como si su comentario no tuviera la relevancia que corresponde-

¡¿QUEEEÉ?! Se levanta muy exaltado- antes de que Renji pudiera decir algo, Mina se aleja en su patineta-

Bueno, ahí nos olemos. Chiaaaooo. Se va rápidamente.

¡Espera!... ¿Tienes algo de comer…? ¡Huy! ya se fue…- Renji estaba más aturdido por lo que le dijo Mina hace un momento que el golpe que recibió de ella, sumado al hambre que tenía- sabía que esta primer día de clases iba a ser diferente-murmura

-Renji llega al colegio-

Me muuerooo de hammbreee- Renji reclama con su mano en el estomago-

La profesora hace guardar silencio para presentar a la alumna nueva.

Chicos, saluden a su compañera nueva. Pasa…- haciendo una señal para que la chica entre.

Aparece dentro de la sala, Mina, con su pelo arreglado, risado en las puntas y amarrado con pinches, con el uniforme del colegio.

Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Shinamori Mina y Practico kendo en el Dojo de mi familia. Son Bienvenidos los que quieran entras a practicar-Sonríe amablemente.

No haga promociones gratis señorita, vaya a sentarse, humm… la profesora busca un lugar con su mirada- hum… siéntate allí, junto a Renji-

Sí- dice la chica que para todos los compañeros de clases les parecía hermosa, y muy correcta, al verse educada-

¿Es ella? ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Se ve muy bien! ¿Será verdad que abusó de mí? Pero ahora se ve hermosa…¡¿EW?! ¿Que estoy pensando? Me golpeó y abusó de mí, pero… No me dejó solo-pensaba renji, pero, fue interrumpido cuando escuchó la voz de Mina-

Hola Renji, se sienta al lado de él y le sonríe alegremente-él al evade-.

La clase continua sin problemas, pero Mina se atreve a pasarle un pequeño papel a Renji sin que la profesora se de cuenta, Renji lo toma y lee.

"me dí cuenta que tienes hambre, revisa tu bolsillo" y un pequeño dibujo de un mapache al final del papel.

Renji, se revisa, pensando que es una broma y se da cuenta que tiene algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, es un dulce, se sorprende mucho porque ni siquiera sintió cuando lo guardó en su bolsillo, la mira sorprendido, y ella le guiña un ojo.

Luego de un tiempo…

Llega la hora del almuerzo…-dice Mina acercándose a Renji-

¡Aaaah! ¡Por fin! Ahora a machetear a cualquiera- Renji se estaba por alejar sin tomar atención de la chica de cabellos rubios y negros-

Mina se acerca muy contenta y le habla muy alegre,- ¿Reeenjiiii?- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Tengo 2 almuerzos, uno lo hizo mi papá y el otro mi Mamá ¿Cuál quieres?-muestra los dos almuerzo el rosa estaba hecho por su madre y el de color verde por su padre. Renji puede sentir el aroma de la comida hecha en casa, lo cual su estomago y saliva no se podían resistir-

Si no es porque estoy muerto de hambre, no lo recibiría viniendo de ti- la mira con una mirada asesina típica de él-

Mina no se sintió intimidada, estaba acostumbrada a la mirada fría e intimidante de su padre, y de vez en cuando de su tío Kenshin-Bien, vamos a arriba a comerlo- caminan juntos hasta la azotea del colegio y se sientan para almorzar tranquilamente-

Suben al techo del colegio y se sientan en un costado.

¿Y cuál quieres? ¿El de mi padre o el de mi madre?-dice mina con una sonrisa, que ocultaba algo de maldad-

Renji le arrebata el almuerzo que hizo la madre de Mina, y le dice muy sonriente, Es obvio el de tu madreee. ¡Las mamás cocinan con amor!- lo toma alegremente-

Bueno- Mina le sonríe- pero esta vez la sonrisa era de satisfacción-

Renji antes de echarse un bocado a la boca, dice- buen provechoo- da la primera mascada, y el mal sabor casi lo hace vomitar, le grita a Mina- ¡Qué asco! Me diste el de tu papá!- apuntando al almuerzo que estaba incomible-

No, mi madre cocina como el orto.*-Mina se burla de Renji, y él se siente totalmente desdichado-

Ven compartamos la comida de mi padre- Renji se acerca y comen del mismo almuerzo, Él la mira y ella no se percata de ser observada-

*"Aclaración de Blanca: A Misao, Kaoru le enseñó a cocinar, así que por eso, es Aoshi quien cocina"

Terminan las clases, y cada uno se va a sus respectivos hogares.

¿Me acompañas a casa?-dice Mina alegre acercándose con los dedos entrelazados, en una pose muy femenina, que no tenía nada que ver con la joven que había visto Renji al principio de su día-

Bueno, Renji responde sin pensar-¿Por qué acepté…?- murmura el joven pelirrojo-

Mina le sonríe dulcemente- Gracias-

Renji piensa que la sonrisa de mina es muy bella, al igual que ella, no se había percatado que se sentía muy bien a su lado, y que ella a pesar de todo estaba tratando de ser su amiga-

Caminan un largo trecho, sin pronunciar una palabra, hasta que por fin Mina rompe el silencio.

Renji, ¿Con quién vives?- dice la chica mirando hacía adelante, sin cruzar miradas ante su pregunta-

Ahora vivo, solo. Mi familia esta de viaje- Dice muy calmado-

¡Entonces déjame quedarme contigo!- Mina responde muy rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta, algo le decía que era la única oportunidad de ser independiente y vivir una vida calmada fuera de las presiones de su padre-

¿Qué?- Renji se sonroja, en su mente sólo habían poses y escenas porno que podría hacer si vivía con una chica-

Por favor… -dice Mina con ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza-

¡No!- Renji apacigua sus pensamientos impuros y vuelve en sí responde de manera seca sin dar posibilidad a cambiar de opinión-

¿Por qué?- Mina está con el corazón destrozado, a pesar de saber que su propuesta es infantil y poco apropiada, pero sentía que la habían privado de un deseo que tenía desde muy pequeña-

¡¿Quieres irte de la casa?! ¿Quieres huir de tus problemas? Yo no soy la solución- Renji habla en voz alta, sin preocuparse de estar aumentado más el dolor de Mina, ella pensaba que él era su salvación-

¡Pensé que tú me comprenderías! ¡Eres un tarado!- Caen lágrimas de sus ojos.

Mina se da media vuelta se aleja indignada.

¡Ven! Debes… !Debes encontrar tu fuerza interior! Debes ser una chica fuerte. Eres muy hábil. No cualquiera puede meter un dulce en mi bolsillo, sin que me de cuenta… Yo soy kendoka y sé que además de tener técnica, debes de tener valor y confianza en ti misma, porque en ti tienes la fuerza, para realizar tus sueños- Renji hablaba sin darse cuenta que lo que decía reconfortaba el corazón frío de un a chica que lo que más deseaba era libertad-

Renji…- Mina relaja su mirada y lo mira dulcemente.

¡Ay! Creo que me emocioné un poquito- Renji se avergüenza de haber dicho tales cosas, no las pensó en ningún momento que lo que decía podía sonar cursi-

¿Nos sentamos en ése parque?- Mina apunta a un pequeño parque que había no muy lejos de ellos-

Bueno- Renji ya más relajado acompaña a la chica y se dirigen al parque se sientan en el columpio, cada uno en uno de los asientos.

Mi padre me exige mucho y creo que le molestó que haya nacido mujer…- Mina aferra sus manos a las cadenas del columpio, comienza a relatar lo que tanto le presiona en su hogar-

Mi padre tiene unos amigos; el tío Kenshin y la tía Kaoru. Ellos tienen un hijo, Kenji, Mi padre quiere que derrote a Kenji, a toda costa, pero…No puedo, es muy fuerte y por eso mi padre me exige y me dice que me vista como chico y mi madre, esta de acuerdo e incluso se mandó a hacer un traje de porrista para animarme. Mis padre no me quieren…sólo me utilizan para resolver sus problemas pasados.

Yo no creo que no te quieran. Ellos te preparan el almuerzo todos los días- Renji la alienta sin saber que poco a poco está curando un corazón herido-

Mina se asombra por las simples pero ciertas palabras de Renji-lo observa y se da cuenta que siente algo especial por él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dice- Creo que me gustas-

¡QUÉ!-Renji no puede creer que alguien se le declare, nadie en su curso lo ve como un referente de afecto.

Mina se levanta del asiento del columpio pone una rodilla en el asiento donde esta Renji se acerca, posa su mano derecha en la espalda de él, y acerca sus labios a los del pelirrojo, se besan, mientras él le acaricia el pelo.

Pero a lo lejos, hay un chico, de cabello anaranjado, amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, tiene una mirada furiosa al ver la escena Romántica entre los dos jóvenes.

Renji y Mina caminan hasta las afueras de la casa de ella.

¡Chao! No te puedo dejar pasar a la casa, Mi papá es muy celoso. Se acerca y le da un pequeño besito en los labios de Renji.- chaoo-

Renji se aleja mientras se despide de Mina- ¡Es increíble el destino! He pasado toda mi vida sin novia. Fue un golpe de suerte literalmente.

Se escucha el grito muy seguro de un chico de estatura baja, es el mismo chico que los miraba con odio- ¡Alto ahí!-

Renji lo mira con su cara de matón –¿Quién eres?-

Soy Kenji Himura, heredero del Dojo Kamiya…Estas muerto por meterte con Mina.


End file.
